Vie et Déboires de Poudlard
by Elladora Wilhemina
Summary: Vous voici plongé dans la lecture d'un sublime petit journal relatant les aventures de Elline Dingle. Voyez comment elle tisse les liens d'amitié les plus improbables. Et puis, rien n'est vraiment simple à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?
1. 1er septembre 1973

**1er Septembre 1973 :**

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je rentre en 3ème année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Mais peut-être qu'une petite présentation s'impose. Je me nomme Elladora Gwendoline Dingle, élève de Serdaigle, et j'ai 13 ans ; jusque ici, tout va bien, ouf !

Là, je suis dans le Poudlard Express dans un compartiment pour le moment vide, donc j'en profite, et je m'allonge, prenant toute une banquette pour moi-même. Et puis, j'attends quelqu'un. Ma meilleure amie, Wilhemina Jasna Travers, élève de Poufsouffle, qui a le même âge que moi, à quelques mois prêts. Elle ne devrait normalement pas tarder à arriver. Enfin je l'espère parce que sinon des autres élèves vont venir me déranger, je le sens.

Ah mais j'allai oublier ! Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que je fais, là, en vous racontant tout ce qui se passe. Beh, c'est simple, cette année, j'ai décidé de raconter toutes mes journées passées à Poudlard pour pouvoir, plus tard, me remémorer tout ceci en rigolant, le montrer à ma famille. Je me suis donc acheté ce petit journal sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Tiens, j'entends des voix dans le couloir. Prions pour que...ah, raté. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre, et une fille passe sa tête, regardant dans le compartiment.

"Ah..euh, est-ce qu'on pourrait venir ici, s'il te plait ? Les autres compartiments sont soit remplis, soit...ben avec des personnes peu recommandables.

-Moi je veux bien, répondis-je, mais j'attends une amie qui devrait bientôt arriver. Tant qu'il lui reste assez de place, c'est okay.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes que deux !"

Elle me gratifie d'un grand sourire, que je lui rends polimment. Allez, terminé le voyage passé allongée sur la banquette. Je m'assoie, pendant qu'elle appelle son ami(e) à venir la rejoindre. Elle entre, et s'installe en face de moi, bientôt rejointe par un garçon, qui se met à côté d'elle.

"Salut, moi c'est Lily Evans, enchantée !

-Je suis Elladora Dingle, mais tu peux m'appeller Elline, c'est plus court et je préfère.

-Elline ?

-Un mixe entre mon premier prénom Elladora et le second, Gwendoline. Vive les prénoms aussi longs..."

Lily se met alors à rigoler, et me présente son compagnon-grochon, Severus Rogue, qui avait sorti un livre et s'était mis à lire. Aucun des deux ne doit être de Sang-Pur vu qu'ils sont tous deux habillés en moldus, comme moi. C'est bizarre, je suis sûre d'avoir eu des cours en commun avec elle, mais...parmi mes amies moldues je suis connue pour avoir une "mémoire de poisson rouge", donc je ne m'en fais pas plus que cela. Mais je décide de lui poser une question, pour être sûre.

"Tu es en quelle année ?

-Oh, Sev' et moi sommes en 3ème année. Comme toi non ?

-Oui oui, désolée, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir : elle se souvient de moi et moi non, c'est assez gênant. J'ai assez peu de mémoire..."

Un petit ricanement me fait tourner légèrement la tête vers lui. Nan mais il se moque de moi ou quoi ? Et c'est juste au moment où j'allai ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire part de mes pensées, que la porte du compartiment coulisse rapidement, comme par hasard...Puis se referme aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. C'est moi ou...Oui, je suis sûre maintenant, c'était Wil'. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique...Apparement, elle ne m'a pas vu.

Je devrais sûrement aller la chercher, cependant... la flemmardise m'empêche de me lever. Autant attendre qu'elle revienne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

"Ah ! T'es là Elline ! Pfioouuu...J'ai dû me taper la moitié des compartiments du train pour te retrouver !"

Et oui, je suis difficile à...

Et voilà, super ! Wil' vient d'inaugurer la première tâche d'encre de mon journal...mais on va dire que c'est pour ça que je l'aime !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, cette chère et tendre Wilhemina vient de me tomber dessus.

"Oups ! Pardon...c'est quoi ?"

Elle me prend vivement le journal des mains et le tourne dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre. Ce que moi je comprends, là maintenant, c'est qu'elle est en train de se ridiculiser devant Lily et Rogue.

"Euh, Wil'...c'est un journal...Et euhhh...on est pas toutes seules hein..."

Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte de deux autres présences, et son visage devint rouge. Elle décide de se présenter.

"Salut, je m'appelle Wilhemina Travers, mais mes amis ont l'habitude de dire Wil'.

-Enchantée, Wil' ! Je suis Lily Evans, et là c'est...

-Severus Rogue, dit-il à sa place."

Juste après qu'il se soit nommé,je vois Wil' sortir rapidement du compartiment et revenir en trainant difficilement sa valise derrière-elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ta malle avec toi ? Tu ne l'as pas déposée à l'arrière du train avec les autres ?

-Tu devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! C'est une longue histoire.

-Vas-y, raconte, on a tout notre temps."

Elle s'installe confortablement à côté de moi, et commence à tout me raconter.

Tout a commencé lors de son arrivée dans la garde de King's Cross. Le mur magique menant à la voie 9 3/4 ne la laissait pas passer. Après plusieurs essais durant lesquels sont chariot subi des dommages irréparables sous les yeux des Moldus. C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une adolescente foncer dans un mur, puis essayer à plusieurs reprises.

Elle décida de laisser son chariot, et de traverser malle à la main.

Dès le moment où elle fut passée de l'autre côté, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. Elle m'assura que le temps qu'elle choisisse les mots pour littéralement lui crier dessus, elle se fit bousculer à nouveau. Je ne compris pas trop ce qui se passa alors sur le sol, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'au final, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, seule. Ah, et aussi que son "agresseur" se trouvait être Sirius Black.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle aperçu un garçon de notre âge, penché sur elle.

Wil' marmone quelque chose qui ressemble fort à un " je croyais que c'était Dieu et que j'étais morte, pis le train...ah ! J'allai le rater !"

Bref, pour vous dire que mon cerveau ne fut pas capable de rassembler les pièces du puzzle qu'elle me présentait avec cette histoire.

Après cette petite recontre, elle avait sauté dans le train avec sa valiser, n'ayant pas le temps de la ranger correctement. Et elle était partie à ma recherche.

Le reste du trajet se passa normalement. Rien ne vint nous déranger. Je pourrai vous le raconter en détails, mais je pense que cela ne vous interessera pas beaucoup. Et puis, autant gardrer de la place pour mes futures aventures !

Ca y est, on était enfin arrivés. Le Poudlard Express s'arrête. Heureusement que nous avons bien pensé à mettre nos uniformes tout à l'heure. C'est ainsi que je découvris que Lily était à Gryffondor et Severus à Serpentard.

Il est actuellement 21h46, et je suis bien installée dans mon lit, au dortoir des Serdaigles, mon emplois du temps pour l'année à venir sur le côté. Certaines de mes amies dorment déjà, et d'autres chuchottent un peu plus loin. La préfète ne va pas tarder à entrer pour nous ordonner de nous coucher, l'heure du couvre-feu approchant.

Bon, et bien, je ne vais pas tarder à fermer mon journal. Je tiens seulement à vous informer de quelque chose avant cela.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué ( ou pas ! ) que certaines informations contenues dans ce journal n'ont pu être consignées au moment décrit, comme la chute de Wil' sur moi et mon journal. Et pourtant je raconte tout ceci comme si cela se passait en temps réel, malgré que l'évènement soit passé. Les verbes sont pour la plupart donc au présent. Je ne tiens cependant pas à changer de mode d'écriture à tout va. J'ai donc décidé que les faits seront contés au momnt présent, ou alors peu de temps après, mais vous n'y verrez aucune différence. C'est que je ne veux pas surcharger vos p'tits esprits moi. C'est gentil hein ?

Allez bonne nuit !


	2. 2 septembre 1973

**2 septembre 1973 :**

Bonjour bonjour !

Je me suis réveillée un peu plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Ca m'arrive souvent quand je suis assez excitée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir reprendre les cours. Je commence ce matin par de la Botanique, cours dispensé par le professeur Chourave. Ah, j'aime vraiment pas cette matière. Trop de fleurs et de plantes qui braillent si vous voulez mon avis. Mais au moins c'est avec les Poufsouffles.

Voyant que certaines de mes camarades commencent à se réveiller, je souffle sur l'encre de mon journal afin de la faire sécher plus rapidement, puis je le referme, ne voulant pas que l'on voie ce que j'écris. Pas pour le moment.

Je me change et enfile mes robes de sorcier. Une fois en tenue de Serdaigle, je remplis ma sacoche suivant mes matières de la matinée, et me dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Je suis sur les escaliers qui, comme à leur habitude m'empêchent d'aller manger sans râler contre ses "vieux trucs qui sont là que pour énnerver les élèves ", quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne alors.

"Hey, Elline !"

Un peu plus haut, je vois Wil' qui me fait des grands signes. Elle se trouve un sur escalier qui vient se coller au mien non sans une petite secousse. C'est là que je remarque qu'une marche sur laquelle mon amie ne va pas tarder à poser le pied est fêlée, de plus, il lui manque un morceau. Je décide de prévenir Wilhemina, sachant que s'il fallait qu'une personne tombe à cause de cette marche traitre, ce serait elle.

"Hey Wil', fait gaffe à ne pas..."

BAM !

"Tomber..."

Avec une grimace, je la regarde se relever, et je m'assure que tout va bien. Franchement, ça a dû faire mal...Des fois, je plains vraiment sa maladresse.

Et en plus les autres ne ratent pas une occasion pour se moquer d'elle. Nan mais, ça doit être horrible. Plusieurs personnes se mettent à rire autour de nous. Pffff...Je me retourne pour continuer ma descente lorsque je vois le fameux groupe du collège, les Maraudeurs. Ahhh...Manquait plus qu'eux...Toujours là où on ne veut justement pas voir leur quatres têtres de Gryffondor.

Le rire le plus grave vient évidement de Sirius Black. Un vrai vaurien...

"Sirius Black ! Tu ne paies rien pour attendre ma vengeance ! "

Et voilà que le côté belliqueux de Wil' reprend le dessus. Je la vois lentement lever sa baguette

"Glaciendo"

...et jeter ce sort vers Black qui, trop occupé à rire, ne remarque rien. Un courant d'air glacé sort du bout de sa baguette et se dirige vers ce Griffon. Le sol se met alors à geler sous ses pieds, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "ouf", il tombe par terre.

Vu le grand sourire qu'arbore Wil', elle doit se sentir assez fière d'elle.

Mais elle se met le doigt dans l'oeil si elle croit s'en tirer comme ça, en ayant ridiculisé le grand, le majestueux, Sirius Black. Son ami, James Potter tire lui aussi sa baguette et vise Wil'.

Quelle meilleur façon y a-t-il de commencer sa journée que par un petit duel... ?

Je m'apprêtais à dégainer également lorsque une voix retentit derrière moi.

"Et bien, je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps avec les formalités, Mr. Black. Vous tentez de battre un record ?

-Mais madame, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée en premier !"

Il pointe Wilhemina du doigt, le malopoli. Et dire que pour une fois dans sa vie il ne ment pas...

"Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, répondit le professeur Minerva McGonagall, mais à la prochaine incartade...je sévirai, ne l'oubliez pas, Mlle Travers, Mr Black, Mr Potter. Allez manger, et que je ne vous revoie plus à vous battre."

A mon avis, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle passe l'éponge sur les méfaits des Gryffondors et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière. On a beau dire, les directeurs de maisons ont toujours des préférences, même s'ils ne font que le nier.

Sans plus de bavardages, nous allons prendre notre petit déjeuner, chacun à sa table respective.

Le cours de Botanique fut...passionant...Mon plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser : éplucher la membrane d'un 'truc' à l'allure suspecte. Une membrane visqueuse, gluante et qui colle aux doigts.

Pour moi, la seule utilité du cours du prof. Chourave est son étroit rapport avec les Potions, une matière qui elle, va nous servir et dont les compétences acquises pourront un jour nous sauver la vie.

Par contre, Wil' semble adorer ce cours, étrange, vraiment étrange...

Prochaine direction, Défence contre les Forces du Mal. Là ça va être inétressant, j'vous le dis moi. Enfin, j'espère que c'est un bon professeur cette année. Un certain Mr. Thompson.

Nous devons nous mettre par groupe de 3 selon les directives du professeur. Seul bémol : nous devons nous mélanger. Au moins un Serpentard et un Serdaigle dans chaque équipe. Ah et...Au moins une fille et un garçon dans chaque groupe. Nan mais il veut pas nous plus que nous échangions de baguette ? Tout ça pour " favoriser la communication inter-maison ". Peuh !

Je me met alors en quête d'un garçon ou d'une fille Serpentard pour nous compléter mon ami et moi. C'est Johnny McDelan qui est avec moi. Et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt pas mal...Avec ses cheveux châtains mi-longs et ses grands yeux bleus.

Ah ! Là ! Un Serpentard qui n'est encore dans aucun groupe ! Je m'approche de lui.

"Hey, tu voudrais bien faire équipe avec moi et mon ami ?... Oh ! C'est toi, Rogue."

Il se retourne et son regard d'ébène croise le mien. Yeux noirs, cheveux noirs, baguette noire. Bel ensemble, très coloré, vraiment.

"Tu es...Dingle, c'est ça ?

-Bien, tu as réussi à te souvenir de mon nom. Y a du progrès ! Nan cherche pas, ton regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue ne marche pas avec moi. Alors tu viens ?"

Je sais qu'il va répliquer, mais le professeur nous prit de court et annonça à la classe :

"Bien, je vois que tout le monde a respecté mes instructions. C'est très bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous placer en triangle...voilà. L'un des trois va lancer un sortilège sur le second, qui va alors créer le bouclier dont nous avons parlé à l'instant, afin de faire le faire ricocher vers le dernier. Nous commencerons avec un simple sort de Désarmement, c'est compris ? Rien d'autre. Le but est de se faire le plus de passe possible. La dificulté est bien entendu de parvenir à créer la barrière nécéssaire mais également de réussir à renvoyer le sortillège dans la bonne direction. Allez, au travail les mômes !"

Nous nous plaçons comme prévu. Rogue commence et envoie un _Expeliarmus_ bien contrôlé vers Johnny. Ce-dernier, avec un mouvement de la baguette et l'incantation, crée un écran de potection. Cependant celui-ci n'est pas suffisant et après un léger moment de résistance, sa baguette est ejectée un peu plus loin. Thompson décide d'intervenir.

"Prononcez la formule avec plus de conviction, Mr. McDelan. Et n'oubliez pas de tenir votre baguette avec plus de force que ça."

C'est à mon tour. Je lance un _Expeliarmus _sur Rogue, il n'est pas terrible, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il parvient à créer un bouclier bien plus résistant que Johnny, mais le sort s'écrase contre le mur en face de lui.

"Bon sort, Mr Rogue, 5 points à Serpentard. Il vous faut maintenant le renvoyer dans la direction adéquate...Ah ! Miss Bells, vous ne prononcez pas correctement !"

Il s'en va, pour aller s'occuper d'un autre groupe.

Aucun incident majeur ne survient pendant le reste de l'heure. Rogue est celui qui arrive le mieux à renvoyer les sorts. A la fin de l'heure, il parvient presque à le diriger vers Ernie.

Quant à moi...Et bien...Je maîtrise le _Protego_, mais ce dérivé, un peu moins.

La cloche sonne. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige aux côtés de Johnny vers la récréation. Rogue marche à ma gauche. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec les autres Serpentards qui traînent un peu dans la salle de classe et rigolent entre eux ? A mon humble avis, il ne doit pas voir beaucoup d'amis, même dans sa propre maison. Mais bon, ça n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper.

"Ah Severus, tu es là ! "

La voix provient de derrière moi. Nous nous retournons tous les trois en un seul et même geste pour faire face à une élève de Gryffondor. Rogue se déplace alors et va la rejoindre en marmonant un "Salut". Ah mais oui ! Cette élève, c'est Lily Evans !

"Je sors juste du cours de Potions, dit-elle à son ami, et toi ?

-Défence contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il.

-Ah oui, tu étais avec les Serdaigles. Oh, Salut Elline ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ouep ! Tout s'est bien passé pendant les Potions avec ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs ?

-Et bien... Il y a eu du grabuge. Black a été envoyé à l'infirmerie, et aussi une élève de Poufsouffle, c'était...ah euuh...Oui ! C'est ton amie, Wilhemina Travers.

-Et zut...J'vais aller la voir ! A plus, et merci de m'avoir avertie, Lily !"

Je pars donc en courant vers l'infirmerie pour m'assurer que mon amie va bien. Je suis presque arrivée. J'entends des voix...Tiens ! Voilà James Potter, Remus Lupin et Petter Pettigrow. C'est à peine s'il me remarquent, tant mieux. Pour eux je ne suis qu'une simple élève de Serdaigle qui n'a rien d'interessant.

Ca y est. Je m'approche du lit de Wil', pour la surprendre en pleine action. Je la vois debout, devant le lit de Sirius Black en train de verser quelques gouttes d'une potion dans une cuillère. Je me demande où est l'infirmière, elle qui est toujours sur le dos de ses patients.

"Wil' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Chhhhuuuuuut... !

-Pourquoi... ?

-Mais chuuuuteeuuh rooohhh !"

C'est sur cette 'phrase' qu'elle approche la cuillère de la bouche entre ouverte de Sirius Black s'apprête à y verser son contenu. Préférant lui éviter une nouvelle punition, je lui prend l'ustensile des mains. Le mélange de potions se retrouve par terre.

"Ellineeuuuhh !"

Je commence à sortir ma baguette afin de nettoyer la mixture répandue sur le sol, lorsque je vois Black cligner des yeux. Il se réveille !

"Qu'est ce que...Travers ! C'est encore de ta faute tout ça ! ... Hey mais range cette baguette Dingle ! Ose seulement me lancer un sort et je te jure que...

-Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Miss Travers, retournez au lit tout de suite ! Et que faites-vous ici Miss Dingle ? Rangez moi cette baguette."

Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde pense que je vise Sirius Black ! Je ne suis pas une Serpentard moi hein ! Je n'attaque pas les gens incapables de se défendre. En fait, je n'attaque pas les gens tout court.

Elle s'avance vers le lit, cependant elle s'arrête vite, remarquant les potions au sol. Elle nous regarde alors à tour de rôle.

"Je répète ma question, que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Je décide de rapidement répondre avant que Wil' ou Black ne puissent le faire.

"Et bien, je suis venue voir Wilhemina quand j'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un accident en cours de Potion. Nous parlions tanquillement quand Black s'est réveillé...Et hum...avec un geste assez maladroit il a fait tomber le contenu de certaines fioles. Je me suis approchée, et Wil' m'a suivie, je voulais nettoyer ça avec un simple sort, mais ce _courageux_ Gryffondor a cru que je le visais et a commencé à me menacer, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il voulait me faire vu que vous êtes arrivée, Madame Pomfresh."

Je tente alors de lui faire mon regard le plus mignon possible, priant pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions supplémentaires. Par contre, ce qui va poser problème c'est..

"Mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas du tout renversé ces potions, et je...

-Evitez de vous fatiguer Mr. Black, et buvez ceci. Quant à vous, Miss Dingle...Les cours vont reprendre, vous feriez mieux de ne pas arriver en retard."

Elle a raison. Je fais un signe à Wilhemina, et je repars en courant pour rejoindre à nouveau les Poufsouffles pour deux heures de cours aux Soins de Créatures Magiques.

Je trouve ces-derniers vraiment intéressants mais je ne suis pas fan des travaux pratiques. Bah, un peu comme la Botanique, quoi. Splendide en théorie, mais horrible à manipuler.

Bon, c'est que je commence à fatiguer moi, après cette rude journée de cours. Je viens de terminer le devoir de Transfiguration pour demain, que nous avions à faire pendant les vacances... J'ai beau être une Serdaigle, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime passer mes vacances à travailler !

Mes affaires pour demain matin sont déjà prêtes, j'ai pris ma douche - d'ailleurs mes cheveux sont en train de mouiller le dossier du fauteuil de la salle commune -, j'ai terminé tous mes devoirs.

Tout est prêt !


End file.
